deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rundas vs Glacius
Description A battle of two aliens with ice powers who are also completely made of ice! Rundas from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption VS Glacius from Killer Instinct. Interlude Death Battle Theme MadMaxPyro: One of the coolest powers is ice power.'' ' ''Max: But these two not only just have ice powers, they are ice aliens who are completely made of ice! ''MadMaxPyro: Rundas, the icy bounty hunter of Metroid. '' Max: And Glacius the icy warrior of Killer Instinct. '' '''MadMaxPyro: This should be a COOL battle. Max: I'm Max and he's MadMaxPyro who is also me because I'm really just one person. And because I feel like it I'm going to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a death battle!!!!! Rundas *Cues* (Rundas Boss Theme- Metroid Prime 3: Corruption Music Extended) Max: Rundas was born on Phrygis, a moon of the planet Bes III known mainly for ice mining. Phrygisians are ice aliens who are able to manipulate and generate ice. However, Rundas was one of very few to use this ability for combat. MadMaxPyro: Rundas was smart so he decided to use his awesome ice powers to become a bounty hunter and was hired by the Galactic Federation. The commander Admiral Dane sent him on a mission to purge the Aurora Units of a dangerous spreading virus believed to be the work of the purple dragon Ridley and his space pirate crew, and also to investigate the activity of these monsters and kill any that he finds. Fortunately, he wasn't in this alone. He was hired with a team of 3 fellow bounty hunters; Ghor the cyborg, Gandrayda the shape shifter, and the famous Samus Aran. Rundas is a quite cocky guy believing himself with his ice powers to be the best however he's also a good guy with a strong sense of justice and morality. '' Max: Rundas can generate and manipulate ice in various ways. Rundas can surf through the air by jumping up and shooting ice at his feet in front of him. ''MadMaxPyro: Remember Frozone from the Incredibles? It's exactly like that. As for attacks Rundas can shoot bursts of ice to freeze foes, form ice chunks in varying sizes to lob at enemies, create large sharp icicles that can impale enemies, form pillars and walls of ice that can trap foes, send winding lines of ice through the ground to freeze foes, and can shoot ice missiles. '' Max:'' Rundas can also form a thin layer of ice armor to grant him some light protection in longer engagements. It is decently durable, except it has one flaw which is that it doesn't cover his neck so it can be pulled from that area with enough force.'' ''MadMaxPyro: But thanks to some phazon exposure by injecting a small amount of phazon into himself using the PED device Rundas can enter a hyper mode which gives him some increased durability and makes his ice attacks more powerful. In this mode he can also create an ice flail to smack opponents with. For those who don't know what a flail is, it's a wooden stick with a chain and a small spiked ball connected at the end of it. '' Max:'' Rundas's combat strategy relies on keeping his distance to entrap and freeze his foes so as such he avoids fighting in melee range as his projectile arsenal is not suited for fighting hand to hand up close with the only exception being his flail in hypermode.'' ''MadMaxPyro: It may seem like a pussy way of fighting but hey it's effective and Rundas has pulled off some impressive things. He has defeated various space pirate monsters, not to mention he saved Samus's life twice! The first was by single-handedly destroying four space pirate assault spacecrafts that were surrounding her and the second time after Samus had defeated Meta Ridley, Samus would have fallen to her doom into a lethal shaft if it wasn't for Rundas coming down using his ice surfing to catch her just in time. He's also a surprisingly fast runner for a guy made of ice. Max: However, unfortunately for Rundas things didn't work out well for him in the end. You see, him and his 3 fellow teammates were attacked by Samus's evil counterpart Dark Samus who blasted them with a powerful burst of phazon energy that corrupted them from within. Samus was able to resist but her teammates were soon possessed by Dark Samus which made them a threat forcing Samus to have to fight them starting with Rundas. Rundas was defeated by Samus, which seemingly had knocked him out of his possessed state. But before he could react his corruption made him lose control of his powers causing him to accidentally generate a large stalagmite of ice underneath himself which impaled and killed him instantly. MadMaxPyro: Wow, that sucks! Looks like we could possibly be adding insult to injury by putting him in a death battle huh? Max'' ... Yeah, now that I think about it.'' ( Rundas is shown shooting ice blasts fighting Samus) Glacius *Cues* (Killer Instinct- Glacius Theme Extended Max: Glacius is a cryokinetic alien from a faraway planet, his ship crash landed on Earth, where he was captured by the corporation UltraTech. Held by UltraTech he was forced to fight for his life against other powerful beings in the Killer Instinct Tournament. MadMaxPyro: Yeah, tough luck there but now let's get on to the important stuff. Max: Right, Glacius's body seems to be made of both ice and water, or some state in between for he can morph his body into different shapes using something akin to cryokinesis. MadMaxPyro: He can liquidize himself into water to move across the ground for a few seconds which helps him to dodge attacks and instantly turn back to normal to surprise uppercut some bitches. He can morph his hands and arms into ice forms of weapons likes axes, pickaxes, and spears. He can also form a spiked ball of ice as a projectile out of the moisture in the air. And he can also do a shoulder charge. '' Max: He can produce icicles from the ground, produce hail, summon an ice block underneath opponents to knock them in the air, and even can create ice armor to increase his defense. '''MadMaxPyro:' But that's not all! Glacius can enter a shadow mode which can supercharge the power of some of his moves to be more effective. Like being able to quickly surprise uppercut several times after liquidizing, produce and shoot several spiked ice balls at once, and trap an opponent under several icicles then smacking them with an ice block.' Max: And while Glacius is capable at hand to hand combat he mostly prefers keeping his distance. But Glacius is no pushover. He survived and won the Killer Instinct Tournament by defeating many opponents including even killing the fire being Cinder in the championship match. ''MadMaxPyro: Despite Cinder being y'know FIRE which y'know usually melts ice. But Glacius does have a fatal weakness. While his ice body may be tough, his core underneath the ice is very fragile. Chip away at his ice body enough and he's in trouble. '' Max: In the end though, after surviving and winning the Killer Instinct tournament Glacius soon found the materials he needed to repair his ship and left Earth but soon returned to prevent any misuse of his technology by humans. However, despite all that has been done to him by humanity, Glacius is still determined to maintain peace between humans and his race. ''MadMaxPyro: '''Wow, what a nice guy.' ' ( Shows Glacius killing Cinder) Intermission Max: The two ice aliens are ready to duel to the death. '' 'MadMaxPyro: It's time for an ice death battle!!!!!! ''' DEATH BATTLE!!! Rundas was ice surfing in the air in an icy glacier water filled area, he was sent by Admiral Dane to destroy a dangerous alien creature who had recently teamed up with the space pirates. After passing by a few ice platforms including on which had the remains of a certain giant shark who had been torn apart recently, Rundas then spotted the creature he was looking for nearby standing on an iceberg who was none other than Glacius. With no hesitation, Rundas shot an ice burst at Glacius but Glacius turned around jumping to dodge. Rundas descended onto the iceberg in front of him but when he saw Glacius up close he was surprised. Rundas: Whoa, what? This can't be right. You appear to be one of my kind. You're from Phrygis of Bes lll right? Glacius: No, who are you?! '' ''Rundas: Who are you and why are you working with the Space Pirates? Glacius: My ship crash landed on this planet so they have been supplying me with the tech I need to repair it. '' ''Rundas: But you don't understand. They are the bad guys, you can't trust them... '' Suddenly Rundas accidentally produced an icicle from the ground underneath Glacius which he jumped backwards to dodge. Glacius got into a fighting stance. ''Glacius: It appears you're the only one I can't trust. I won't be the one who will die here. Rundas: Funny, a lot of the monsters I've dealed with have said that before I killed them. '' *Cues* (Killer Instinct- Glacius Theme Extended Rundas shot an ice blast at Glacius but it missed as Glacius liquidized into water. This confused Rundas as Glacius moved towards him. Once underneath Rundas, Glacius transformed back to normal upper-cut punching Rundas. Glacius then proceeded assault by punching Rundas multiple times and then morphed his arms into ice axes and repeatedly slashed Rundas for a few seconds chipping him a little. Then Glacius spawned an ice block underneath Rundas knocking him into the air finishing an ultra combo. In mid-air, Rundas started ice surfing away above the water to get his distance and started rapidly shooting ice chunks at Glacius. Glacius slashed them with his ice axe arms shattering them apart. Rundas then started shooting multiple ice blasts which Glacius liquidized to dodge but Rundas then sent a winding line of ice to follow Glacius. When Glacius transformed back to normal he was instantly hit and stunned. Rundas then shot an ice missile directly hitting the stunned Glacius damaging him and knocking him back. Glacius got up angrily while Rundas got cocky shooting more ice missiles. Glacius countered by sending a large amount of hail destroying the ice missiles as the hail headed directly towards Rundas. Rundas shot an ice blast stream of ice which destroyed the hail but to his surprise he was suddenly hit by a large spiked ice ball shot by Glacius. Glacius laughs as Rundas is sent flying towards the large iceberg mountain. Glacius then liquidizes to travel across the water to get to the iceberg mountain appearing and transforms back nearby Rundas. Rundas gets knocked against the iceberg mountain side with much force. Before Rundas can get up to recover, Glacius uses his powers to summon several small sharp icicles from the ice terrain to repeatedly stab Rundas hurting him with them which also keeps him in place. While Rundas is trapped in icicles, Glacius produces hail to rain down on Rundas damaging him more. However, Rundas counters by using the same icicle power, summoning a giant sharp icicle underneath Glacius but Glacius liquidized into water dodging the deadly attack. But this gave Rundas the time to use his strength to then break out of the icicles that were stabbing him. Glacius un-liquidized and then shot another stream of hail towards Rundas but this time Rundas counters by blasting a large stream of ice hitting Glacius hard and it was so strong that it knocked Glacius to the edge of the iceberg mountain as Glacius held onto the ledge. Rundas quickly ice surfed over towards Glacius, looked down at him, kicked him in the face knocking him off the ledge of the mountain and as Glacius was falling a giant ice stalactite summoned by Rundas fell on him as Glacius fell into the water submerged deep below. Rundas ice surfed down and shot a large stream of very solid, hard ice to freeze the water to keep Glacius from coming back up out of the water. Rundas soon succeeded in covering the entire area of water into ice. Rundas set down on the ice observing his work. (Stop music) ''Rundas: Well, I guess that's that. He was a worthy challenger but I'm the best at this. '' *Cues* (Rundas Boss Theme- Metroid Prime 3: Corruption Music Extended) Rundas chuckles in his arrogance but suddenly the ice beneath him starts cracking. Before Rundas can react, Glacius comes crashing through the ice uppercut punching Rundas multiple times with much ferocity and force knocking Rundas down on the ice. Glacius has entered shadow mode. Glacius also produced his ice armor, he was getting serious now. However, Rundas entered hyper mode and produced his own ice armor as well and also creating an ice flail. ''Glacius: An ice flail? We are going to fight up close now huh? '' ''Rundas: We all have to break out of our comfort zone once in a while. '' Glacius morphs his arms into axes once more as Rundas and Glacius charge at each other. Glacius and Rundas both swing with their weapons, each other's weapons hitting each other with each swing like a sword fight. Soon though, Rundas got the upper hand as he managed to get the chain of his ice flail to wrap around Glacius's ice axe arms. Rundas then swung Glacius fast in a circle by the chain then slammed him down onto the solid ice terrain multiple times to damage him and then hit him with the ice spiked ball on the ice flail crashing Glacius through the ice into the water again. This time, Rundas jumps in the water to follow Glacius but this was a mistake. Glacius came quickly swimming up with his arms now morphed into ice spears. Glacius stabbed through Rundas with them and knocked them both up out of the water with Glacius's ice spears jabbed into Rundas holding onto him. Rundas tried to counter with his ice flail but Glacius morphed one of his arms into an axe and sliced it in half. Glacius then held up the axe to Rundas's head ready to finish him. Glacius with his ice axe arm brutally smashed Rundas in the head many times. Fortuantely for Rundas, his ice armor was protecting him, reducing the damage. As it seemed that the ice armor of Rundas was about to break as Glacius was sending down one final swing... ''Glacius: This is the... '' Rundas managed to grab the ice axe arm of Glacius stopping his swing and then Rundas quickly summoned an icicle underneath Glacius damaging him, and then used the opportunity to detach himself from Glacius's ice spear arm. Rundas surfing backwards to get away but Glacius broke free from the icicle and then produced his own icicles on Rundas jabbing him keeping him in place again and then produced an ice block underneath him knocking him in the air. Glacius then jumped in the air while morphing his arms back into two ice axes and he slammed Rundas onto the ice terrain shattering his ice armor. Rundas knew that was bad for him so he quickly flew high up in the air ice surfing out of reach much to the annoyance of Glacius. Glacius produced and shot multiple spiked ice balls up at Rundas. Rundas countered by shooting ice missiles destroying them. Glacius instantly produced hail chunks that rained down on Rundas but he quickly flew away from it dodging. However, Glacius kept producing more hail as well many spiked ice balls towards Rundas. Before they could reach him though, Rundas counter-attacked by shooting a barrage of projectiles back. Ice blasts, ice chunks, and ice missiles all at once. The projectiles of Rundas overpowered those of Glacius. Glacius was forced to liquidize to dodge the projectiles. But, Rundas followed the water puddle of Glacius and as soon as Glacius un-liquidized Rundas shot more that hit Glacius. Glacius was first hit by the ice blasts, then hit by the ice chunks, and then dozens of ice missiles hitting him breaking his ice armor and just when he thought it was over 7 more ice missiles hit him directly knocking him down. Glacius laid there severely damaged struggling to get up. Rundas took this chance to produce several large walls of ice surrounding Glacius trapping him within. Glacius tried to escape by morphing his ice arms into ice pickaxes and repeatedly smacked the ice trying to break out. As he swung... ''Glacius: Such cheap tactics, you're no warrior! Rundas: You're right, I'm not a warrior. '' Rundas summoned the ice walls to tip over all falling onto Glacius. Rundas then summoned the ice walls to come back up so he could see if Glacius was finished and sure enough, he was. Glacius's remains lay there shattered into separate ice pieces. ''Rundas: I'm a bounty hunter. '' K.O! Rundas is shown collecting Glacius's ice pieces. Rundas flies up ice surfing away to go show the pieces to Admiral Dane to prove he completed his mission. Results ''Max: This was close, both Rundas and Glacius were very equal in their ice powers, both with an arsenal of ice projectiles and ice melee weapons to fight on par with each other. Rundas's ice surfing and Glacius's liquidizing gave them both their own unique tricks up their sleeves as well. Plus they both had alternate forms Rundas with his hyper-mode and Glacius with his shadow mode and both of them also had ice armor. '' 'MadMaxPyro: But Rundas has proven to be the much more experienced and stronger fighter. He froze and defeated many space pirate monsters, destroyed space pirate assault spacecrafts, and contended with PED suited Samus! By contrast, Glacius did freeze an entire lake, killed Cinder and defeated many other foes in the Killer Instinct tournament but even these don't compare to Rundas's accomplishments.' ''Max: Rundas also once blitzed several space pirates on their ships in a surprise attack and kept up with PED suited Samus during their fight putting him at massively faster than light speeds. Glacius is at best massively hypersonic for keeping up with Cinder and dodging Chief Thunder's lightning. When comparing durability Rundas was hard to kill for even Samus as shown by the fact that even Phazon enhanced laser blasts from Samus can merely only stun him even after continous fire. Meanwhile, Glacius could simply take hits from Cinder. And obviously we all know Samus is far more powerful than Cinder, proven by Samus killing the likes of Ridley and various other monsters that are also far more powerful than Cinder. '' 'MadMaxPyro: Plus, keep in mind that Glacius underneath his ice body is very fragile. So once Rundas gets to the core of Glacius its game over. Rundas sure won in COLD blood. ''' ''Max: The winner is Rundas. '' Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Ice Duel Category:'Aliens' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:MadMaxPyro Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Death Battles with Music